Planning and Evaluation ? Project Summary/Abstract Planning and Evaluation are critical to ensure that the CSHL Cancer Center maintains its highly innovative and productive research. The Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center has a clear, yet flexible, vision for the future. With advice from both internal and external advisors, the team continually evaluates its plans to ensure that they are well designed, fully implemented, and effectively managed. Planning and evaluation are centered on three primary areas: 1) planning new initiatives and faculty recruitment in targeted research areas; 2) the expansion of translational and preclinical research efforts; and 3) introduction of new technologies into Shared Resources. Planning and evaluation are championed under the leadership of the Cancer Center Director Bruce Stillman who is concurrently CSHL President. Stillman benefits from the guidance of the Cancer Center Executive Committee, the Cancer Center External Advisory Board and other groups that provide access to highly skilled experts. The strength of the process lies in its flexibility to rapidly take on new research projects and to develop and pioneer new technologies.